Uptown Kat
by komotumushi
Summary: Jake drags Chance to a club... and an old friend of Chance's shows up... what happens to the two heros of Megakat City to make one run away... and the one frantic to find the other.


**Uptown kat**

**She's been living in her uptown world**

**I bet she's never had a backstreet tom**

**I bet her momma never told her why**

Was played in the club that Chance had been brought too and he snorted. He siped at his drink, not much caring as he watched Jake flirt with several she-kats. He looked down at his plain drink and smiled some at the song. After all, the song reminded him of Jake, but he would keep that to himself. Looking at the brown tom, he watched him with some interest, wondering what he would do next. He then heard a giggle and he glanced at the tom that sat beside him. Jake had brought them to the closest bar to the junkyard. Mainly because if both of them got drunk, they could walk, but the club happened to be a gay club. He looked the tom up and down with a smirk. "Hello there big boy…" the drunk tom said to him with another giggle and Chance sighed. "Hello…" he said simply then finished his drink and ordered a second.

He looked back at Jake and smiled some… uptown tom was more like it.

**I'm gonna try for an uptown kat**

**She's been living in her white bread world**

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**And now she's looking for a downtown tom**

**That's what I am**

Chance excused himself from the tom who had sat beside him before he moved so he was near his friend and Jake laughed some. "Dude, Chance… these ladies are amazing…" he said and the girls giggled up at Chance. "Chance, it is good to see you again," came a soft sound and Chance froze and turned to look at one of the toms there. "Crash, what on earth are you doing here?" he said and Jake looked between his large buddy and the thin tom. "An old friend of yours Chance…" Jake asked, unaware of the tension between the two. "You can call it that…" Chance said calmly. "I just wanted to say thank you Chance, for getting me the help I needed…" the small kat said with a smile and stood on his tip toes, placing a kiss to Chance's lips.

Chance was stunned before he pushed away. "Excuse me…" he said with a blush on his face and headed towards the door, Jake's eyes wide… unbelieving of what he had just seen.

**And when she knows what**

**She wants from her time**

**And when she wakes up**

**And makes up her mind**

Chance was out the door in a hurry and was walking back to the junkyard when he heard it. "Chance wait!" was shouted by Jake who ran to the large tabby, wondering what had just happened. "Chance, please wait…" he called and the tabby stopped in front of him, making him stop as well. "Chance…" he said calmly. "What Jake?" came the curt reply and Jake stared at him stunned. "You didn't have to get mad at him for kissing you…" he said and Chance rounded with a glare. "I was mad because my best friend is an idiot who can't realize that I'm…" he stopped and sighed. "Nevermind… not like it matters…" he snorted.

Jake was staring. "You… you're gay?" he said stunned and Chance gave a nod making Jake's eyes bulge more.

**She'll see I'm not so tough**

**Just because**

**I'm in love with an uptown kat**

"So… what you gonna do?" Chance asked and Jake stared. "Wait, what? You think I would care that you were gay. Does it look like I care…" Jake said, pissed off. "I'm gay, and have kept it from you for who knows how long…" "And that is what makes me mad… why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked. "Because it was the reason I got kicked out of my house to begin with… I didn't want to loose you as a friend Jake. After all, you always bugged me about she-kats, not toms…" he said, his voice weak. "Chance… you are my best friend…" Jake said.

"What if I don't want to be friends!"

**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**

**She's getting tired of her high class toys**

**And all her presents from her uptown toms**

**She's got a choice**

"W…what…" Jake stammered.

"Damnit Jake…" Chance said before he grabbed the smaller tom and yanked him close, pressing their lips together, their noses rubbing against each others.

**Uptown kat**

**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**

**But maybe someday when my ship comes in**

**She'll understand what kind of tom I've been**

**And then I'll win**

Once Chance let go, Jake was to stunned to say anything and he stared at Chance with wide eyes. "I… I'm sorry…" Chance said with a stammer before he ran… and ran as fast as he could.

"Chance…" Jake whispered, touching his lips before he realized. He had liked that.

**And when she's walking**

**She's looking so fine**

**And when she's talking**

**She'll say that she's mine**

Walking back into the club to think, Crash walked up to him with a raised brow. "Where is Chance?" he asked with a soft mewl.

"Who are you to Chance…" came out as a hiss and the tom took a step back, hands up.

"An ex, nothing more. I was doing drugs the last time we were together and he dumped me and forced me to get help…" the tom said with a stutter.

**She'll say I'm not so tough**

**Just because**

**I'm in love**

**With an uptown kat**

**She's been living in her white bread world**

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**And now she's looking for a downtown tom**

**That's what I am**

Jake stared at Crash then he sighed and sat down in one of the booths and began to rub his eyes. Crash saw this and sat down. "Um… are you Jake?"

"Yeah, so…"

"So you were the enforcer buddy he talked about so much when we were together… it is nice to finally meet you, but…" he looked at the other, cocking his head to the side. "Are you two dating?"

"NO! I'm not…I…I can't be…" he stammered and looked at his paws, Crash smiling a little. "No wonder Chance was so beat up about you… you're a closet kat…" he laughed some and ignored the glare as his face turned a little more serious.

"I have to ask… what would you do if Chance suddenly died?"

**Uptown kat**

**She's my uptown kat**

**You know I'm in love**

**With an uptown kat**

Jake felt sick at the question and then his ears twitched to the end of the song.

Chance had shown all the signs.

Chance loved him.

But they were so different.

Chance, dead…

His eyes widened and he jumped from the seat and ran. He had to find Chance.

He had to tell him.

He…

He…

He loved Chance.


End file.
